


Quagmire

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [870]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony tries to convince McGee to expand his horizons.





	Quagmire

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/18/2001 for the word [quagmire](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/18/quagmire).
> 
> quagmire  
> Soft, wet, miry land that shakes or yields under the feet.  
> A difficult or precarious position or situation; a predicament.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #516 Thrill.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quagmire

“Come on, Probie! Don't you want to join us? It will be a thrill.” Tony wheedled.

“Quagmire training does not sound like my idea of fun. I think I'll pass.” McGee deadpanned.

“You'll be missing out.” 

“I don't care.” McGee glared at Tony.

“Even Gibbs is coming.” 

“I already have plans.” 

“Yeah for some elf Lord raid I'm sure. This will be real life training in how to escape quagmires and other survival skills. Not only will it be fun, but you'll learn a lot too.”

“No thanks.”

“Fine. Be that way. Let's go, Gibbs.” Tony exclaimed as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
